Usuario:Crish Universe
|-|Crish Universe= Sobre mi Me gusta editar Wikis y mis series favoritas actuales son The Loud House, Gravity Falls y Un Show Mas, entre algunas otras series. |-|Más sobre mi= Yeah!! |ocupación = Estudiar, leer y editar |gustos = *Dibujar de vez en cuando *The Loud House *Gravity Falls *Steven Universe *Un show Mas *Las manzanas *Metal Gear *Call of Duty *Undertale *Espaguetti *Pastel de carne *The Living Tombstone *Skrillex *8ocho *Tri-Line *Hola soy German *Dross *Creepypastas *Musica, pero por lo general: **Rock **Pop **Tecno *Gatos *Drama, comedia, terror y misterio. *El agua de tamarindo y mora *One piece *DBZ *Naruto *Attack on Titan *Dead Note *One Punch Man |frase = *"Nunca se sabe lo que trae el destino" *"Oh My Cat!!"}} Como conocí la serie Un día veía Nickelodeon, por mera casualidad, mientras pasaba los canales para ver si había algo interesante, era alrededor de las 3 de la tarde, por lo general no veía con frecuencia ese canal, ya que por esas fechas transmitían programas Live-action, Bob Esponja y los Padrinos Mágicos (con demasiada regularidad). Sin embargo poco después de que terminara el show de los Padrinos Mágicos, anunciaron el siguiente programa, me dio curiosidad, ya que este era un nuevo show que se estrenaría ese día. En días previos ya había escuchado por el mismo canal de que trataba: Un chico que tiene que vivir día a día con 10 hermanas. Mi sorpresa no fue la trama de la serie, sino que desde hace un buen tiempo Nick, no estrenaba un nuevo show que no sea un Live-Action (desde Harvey beaks). En fin decidí darle una oportunidad, desde el comienzo, el opening y el tema de apertura me agradaron, ya habían pasado 5 minutos y ya el capitulo había captado mi atención (Dejado Olvidado en la Oscuridad y Recibe el Mensaje). Después de que termino el show, solo espera que fuera mañana para ver mas episodios de The Loud House y ya lo demás es historia. |-|Favoritos= Mis Episodios Favoritos *Entrometidas Pesadas *Llegando a la Vitrina *Sapos y Tiaras *Es una Casa Loud, Loud, Loud *Salva la Cita *Resolución del Baile *11 Louds Saltando *Back in Black Personajes favoritos |-|Galería= Galería 110 Herencias Leni.jpg Ojos de la noche.png LincolnLoudtag.png Linc modelo.png Lucy murcielago.png Luan joven.JPG Luan Bufon.png Leni de buen Humor.png GOTH LINCOLN.jpg Good life Linc.jpg Linka Loud.jpg Lincoln Guru.png Lincoln Ace Savvy 2.png Lori Militar.png Lincoln Pionero.png Lincoln DJ.jpg Lincoln Laser attack.jpg S1E10B Linc with Ace Savvy poster.jpg TLH - Ace Savvy on the Case.jpg The beginners guide to Facebook stalking1.png Lincoln como Ace Savvy.jpg 485484 524219584290854 1960779323 n.jpg Lynn Como Lisa.png S1E23A Male Lynn holding a football.gif Lynn traje negro.png Lynn Costume 1.png Lynn en pijama 1.png Compete Button with Lincoln and Lynn.png Rita y Lynn Sr. Rostros 2.png Lincoln And Lynn Are Winners.png Lincoln y Lily Cuento.png Anime Louds.jpg Brawl3Luan.png SBW Linc Stats.png Lily Cat.png S1E13B We're sorry for waking you, Lily.png C1Xp3xpUsAAghKs.mp4.gif Linc and Luan having fun.jpg S1E50 GIF Luan turns into a zombie.gif S1E25B GIF Luna shoots Luan with soup SB.gif S1E23B Lola appears out of nowhere and scares Lincoln.jpg S1E23A Sisters hug Lincoln.png S1E23A Lily kisses Lincoln.png Las Manitas de Lynn.png|Ternurita The Loud House Invasora Del Espacio 157.png Leni joven.png Clyde con Muerdago.png The Loud House Linka y Clyde Chica.png The Loud House Clyde McBride es Jack con un Ojo.png Lucy white hair.png Leni al volante.png Rabbit_house.png Lincoln_and_Clyde_Foto_Escolar.png Color_fun.gif Mafia rubia.png Fanart de lucy by kratos93-dauwvb5.png Ronnie catrina.jpg Lynn cute.jpg Fanart Loud brothers and linka watching tv by josefnight-davuuy9.png The_Soul_King_Brook_World_Tour.png |-|Vídeos= Vídeos No Mercy- Overwatch Original Song by The Living Tombstone (Feat. BlackGryphon & LittleJayneyCakes) The Living Tombstone - Grim Grinning Ghost (feat Crusher P + Corpse Husband) - Halloween Song Carol of the Bells- Christmas Song- The Living Tombstone Undertale - Hopes and Dreams (Cement City Remix) Death By Glamour (Undertale) -Dual Mix- Undertale Asgore Bergentrückung Dual Mix Undertale Spider Dance (Muffet's theme) Dual Mix The Loud House Especial de navidad Canción Español latino (Clip) The Loud House - Intro - Español Latino The Loud House Official Theme Song Nick Basketball Stars Lincoln and Lynn Gameplay Crazy Piano Mix! THE LOUD HOUSE Theme The Loud House Theme piano midi tutorial sheet partitura cover how to play opening Nick Crazy Piano! ONE PUNCH MAN OP The Hero Crazy Piano! STEVEN UNIVERSE THEME Crazy Piano Mix! SPIDER DANCE (Undertale) Spear of Justice (Undertale) -Dual Mix- Trailer Honesto- Pacific Rim Shingeki no Kyojin OST - So ist es Immer 澤野弘之｢進撃の巨人｣